Surprise! Oops
by Wombatron
Summary: Just a little one shot I was playing around with. Karma and Liam, then not so much when Karma wakes up.


_**Hey guys I know this is completely out of whack and new, I decided to try out one shotting… I don't have to the time mostly (as you've seen through my forever annoying and inconsistently updated 'in this life and the next' which insists on being a pain in my backside) to keep updating so I wanted to throw out small one shots of my favourite couples (or would be couples if not for directors cruel reasoning). **_

_**So enjoy, R&R if you wish, if not, enjoy the short and sweet text below **_

_**Surprise! Oops…**_

A small figure darted across the richly green and precisely cut lawn, weaving in-between hedges and avoiding the lights of the late night. The figure was female it seemed, slender and well known to the setting around her, narrowly avoiding laser trip wires and sprinkler systems.

The intruder approached the two story mansion and walked up close, approaching her target.

The girl climbed onto a vine crawler wall, the small leaves cutting her forearms fractionally before allowing her to proceed up the wiry wall and onto a second floor window sill. The stealthy teen ducked into the half open window and allowed her legs to fold out into a standing position in none other than Liam Bookers room.

The boy in question was sitting on the end of his bed reading a well-worn book on abstract art and sculpting, dressed in only a tight shirt and fitting jeans. As the girl moved closer the boy took notice and placed his book down, his face lit up in pleasant surprise and his eyes showed of the constant burning attraction he felt for this woman.

"Karma, what are you doing here…?" Liam asked cautiously before being tackled into a fierce embrace by none other than the crimson haired beauty who'd captured the heart of the surprised boy before her. The couple's teeth clashed before settling into a quick and hungry dance, the excitement and lateness of the night waking the pair to the endless possibilities that were being revealed as the time went by.

"I couldn't stay away; I couldn't get you out of my mind!" Karma whispered breathlessly into Liam's ear as he moved his mouth to lick and nip her jaw, his hands travelling up and down the girl's stylishly floral dress and exposed calf's, taking the chance to hoist her to his waist and wrap her legs around him, showing off his strength before placing her in the pillows of his bed.

Karma licked her lips in anticipation as the boy stripped off his shirt and exposed his torso of tightly packed muscle born from hours of working with raw metals and hammering and bending materials.

Liam crawled up his bed and lay himself gently upon his prize, the teen gently purring in pleasure. The boy slowly rocked his hips into Karma as she dragged her nails down his back….

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_Damn, that was one hot dream, phew, wait, if that was a dream, why is there still a moving warmth on me? And it's moaning… But… Huh?_

Karma slowly opened her eyes to her arms playing with the hook of her best friend and fake lover's bra, the blonde rocking her hips in time with the red heads, the new 'Liam' was licking and nipping at her neck, this wasn't what the sleeping beauty was expecting… but damn it felt good…

_Holy crap, how did this happen? Why is Amy missing her shirt? Are those scratch marks on her back from me?! God how did she get so good at foreplay? What no no no, this is weird, quick, stop her before she ends up crossing that little line labelled 'No Faking beyond this point'! Why am I so turned on? Maybe I'm just that good at acting?... doubt it…_

"Amy?! What… I don't even know… WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"Well I'm not naked… I'm half naked, but to answer your question, that was **your** doing… though I have to admit, you calling me 'Liam' isn't as much of a turn on as you think Karma"

"You mean… those kisses? The hands?..."

"All mine Karms…"

"Wow…"

"I know…"

"Can I… Can I touch you? Is that too weird?"

"No Karma, you were happily getting rid of my bra before you woke up… I didn't know you were asleep… Wait you were asleep?"

Amy pulled back from Karma in alarm, unstraddling her friend but staying next to her on the bed, her gaze tracing her friend in worry of any damage caused by her surprise morning wake up kiss.

"Shit, I didn't mean to take advantage of you… I'm just gonna… go… Um… Just for the record I wasn't being a creep, you were making weird noises and well, the rest is history"

Amy quickly retreated from the bed, leaving the room shirtless, the door clicking with finality.

Karma lay half propped up, confused and if she was truly honest with herself, turned on… She couldn't be having feelings for Amy could she?

Sure friend feelings

Sister feelings

But not the 'I want to tear your clothes off' feelings.. Did she?

The girl placed her fingers on her lips; the bruised skin tingling pleasantly like the rest of her body, this was better than anything Liam had ever done to her… Her mind felt well and truly blown, like she'd been through zero gravity and gravity had suddenly kicked in, causing her stomach to drop suddenly and her heart to pound fast and hard.

Oh god…

She loved Amy…

Not.

Good.

_**Hope you guys liked it, sorry it was a bit jumpy, but you know… I write full length… I wanted to write at least one fic for these two, they are so predictable but I love them all the same. Had to channel my angst for the two somehow, don't hate me for this piece, not my finest, but that's what a 12'oclock restless mind does to you. If you guys want any one shots for things like Karma/Amy (Faking It), Claudia/ Leena or H.G/Myka (Warehouse 13), Marceline the Vampire Queen/ Princess Bubblegum (Adventure time) or Poison Ivy/ Harley Quinn (Batman) message me your idea, smut or not, I'll give it a shot. Any other coupling, I'll give it a look over and try not to screw it up for your sake (things like once upon a time, black sails, red band society, eureka, AHS etc.) **_

_**Thanks for reading my random piece, message at will**_

_**Wombatron**_


End file.
